Bliss of Romance
by Masked Mouse
Summary: One night Ruby reads a story to Hazel. Soon she is wound up in her own fairytale. Please read and review no flames.
1. Chapter 1: Starting A Story

Bliss of Romance:

(A/N: One night Ruby tells a story to her daughter Hazel. But soon she is wound in her own fairytale. I don't own the characters besides Ruby, Darius, John and Hazel.)

Chapter 1 Starting A Story:

Night had came as John and Ruby had settled down in their new home. They had moved in five years ago. They were hard to believe as Ruby and John had celebrate their only daughter Hazel's fifth birthday.

As they had held a party for her in the garden a week ago. Ruby beamed it was a lovely summer's day as all her family including their friends Bill, Basil, Mrs Judson and Dawson. The garden had many different colour flowers with a huge apple tree for Hazel to climb as her parents had lay a birthday feast.

There was many dancing and joy that morning as they were setting in two cosy armchairs by the roaring fire under the mantlepiece. It had a sofa and a window seat with a round brown table in the middle of the two. ''Glad to be finally free of him'' asked John looking from the newspaper wearing his dressing robe and slippers.

''What was that John'' said Ruby as she smiled at how much her newly wed husband was starting to look and act like the great detective. But there was still some of his adventure stubborn side still in him. ''Ratigan I meant Ruby it has been six years since he hasn't tried to trouble us'' said John.

''Oh yes him well the professor must be dead by now I mean how can someone cheat death'' said Ruby trying not to shudder. ''He did once Ruby remember that he could rise again'' said John giving her a serious look. They heard the sound of footsteps coming their way.

''It believe it is way past someone's bedtime'' said John as they turn to see Hazel who was the age of five wearing a green small bow on the side of her head beside her ear wearing a dark pink nightdress. They noticed her rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

''Hazel darling whatever is the matter'' asked Ruby rushing to her feet bending down beside her daughter. ''Mummy I can't sleep'' said Ruby as they heard the sound of rain. ''It is only a little rainstorm Hazel nothing to worry about'' said John patting her head when he came beside them.

That wasn't it as lighting rumble causing the two females to jump off their feet. ''Daddy make the bad thunder go away'' said Hazel as she started to cry. ''Oh Hazel don't be scared'' said Ruby picking her up in her arms. ''We will discuss later once I put Hazel to bed'' said Ruby walking up the stairs to the little mouse's bedroom.

It had a small bed with a wardrobe, a toy box and a bookshelf. She tucked Hazel back into bed. ''Mummy will you tell me a bedtime story'' asked Hazel tugging onto her dress. ''Oh course which one shall I read you'' said Ruby. The child beamed holding a book clasping it in both of her hands. ''This one it is my favourite'' said Hazel.

Ruby took the book as she was a natural at being a parent as she would come to Hazel's aid as she would get up and feed her when she was a baby or change her. John on the other hand had trouble getting use to Hazel as he struggle to handle being a father.

For Ruby remembered rushing off to London in the middle of the night when Hazel was due to be born. She had a fear of giving birth to her first born at home in case she lost it. As she slipped out of bed. John had woken up in a slumpour state as Ruby assure him to sleep.

For she knew things were acting too quickly It was a year had passed since their marriage. Ruby was a mess around the house as she would jump at the slightest noise believing Ratigan was back or any of his men were trying to get into the house.

She ran into the coach that waited outside her door taking her straight to Baker Street. Where she was greeted by Mrs Judson as she was brought into the living room. Dawson had taken her upstairs to deliver her baby. While Basil stood pacing back and forth in the living room. Dawson came down with sweat pouring down his face.

He had inform them that Ruby had given birth to a healthy baby girl while she lost the other two both girls as well from the lack and loss of blood. John had been informed the following morning by Hiram when he came looking for his wife as Olivia had went to visit her daughter and newborn granddaughter.

Ruby knew he felt no spite towards her because their love for each other was so great. But she feared if Ratigan was alive even he might come after them and Hazel. As she felt it was her fault dragging Hazel into this mess if the child knew.

She shook her head snapping out of her thoughts back to her daughter opening the book to the first page. ''Once upon a time there lived a lovely queen who had two children as she loved both the little prince and princess with all her heart'' began Ruby as she gave a small yawn from the lack of sleep as the world around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen Princess

Chapter 2: Stolen Princess

Ruby awoke in a different room. She felt strange as her body felt to weak to move as she could only crawl. She knew she was laying in a strange wooden bed with a white blanket over her. Her eyes were hurting as she tried to get her focus in the dark room.

She saw two double windows locked from the inside with pink satin curtains drawn so she could tell it must be dark in this new world wherever. Ruby saw another brown bed like hers beside where she was sleeping. Which meant someone else was in this room. She began to call out for anyone to hear but all came out was an odd crying.

The sound of feet ran into the room as the door open from outside the hall as Ruby smiled to see Mrs Judson walking towards her. ''Ah there there little princess nothing to be frighten'' said Mrs Judson picking her up in her arms. Ruby felt the way she was held that her body must had become much smaller wondering what had become of her. She wondered why did Mrs Judson call her princess for. She was pondering this fact when she heard someone else coming into the room.

''I heard crying how are they Mrs Judson'' asked Basil peeking his head in through the door. Ruby saw he was still the same in form, appearance and height. The only thing that was different about him was his clothes were armour he was wearing. ''They are fine how is the queen doing poor thing it must had been hard for her giving birth'' said Mrs Judson.

Ruby pondered that were they talking about Queen Mousetoria if so then why or how was she giving birth. ''She is sleeping peacefully in her bed Dawson is taking care to her while Hiram wanted to stay by her bedside'' said Basil. Wait a minute Ruby thought if I am thinking grandpa that means the queen in this must be mother. Which Ruby knew she was right then she was living her own fairytale.

She thought if everyone else was here then John and Darius must be here too and if that was correct she shuddered knowing Ratigan wasn't far away. As she lay still in Mrs Judson's arm as Ruby had stopped crying knowing this moment since her and Darius were only born meant she couldn't speak let alone walk.

''It angers me how a father can walk off and abandon his children like that before they are even due'' said Mrs Judson angrily. ''I understand but Hiram being a wise and noble leader decided it best no one knew of his daughter's decision of having them out of marriage'' said Basil giving a deep sigh.

''But still to have to go and break that poor girl's heart he should had stayed whoever he was'' said Mrs Judson. But Ruby who were listening to the two grown ups knew who exactly was her father.

''Hello there Mrs Judson, Basil I thought I heard crying in here'' said Dawson as he had come in to see what was going on. ''It was Princess Ruby she is fine now and please doctor call me captain'' said Basil. ''I know but Basil we are friends'' said Dawson.

That was true for they had made sure to keep the kingdom in peace and harmony. Bringing justice to any crime and to see no harm came to the royal family. Ruby gave a tiny yawn.

''I think I will put her highness to bed and I think it is best we visit Queen Olivia before we rest in our beds for the night'' said Mrs Judson. ''I agree Dawson I think we should leave Mrs Judson to her business to see both Princess Ruby and Prince Darius are settled'' said Basil as the two males left the room.

Ruby held a secret smile so she was right as she was tucked into the bed now she knew was her cradle as Mrs Judson left the room. The moment a figure watched outside the windows of the castle laying in wait.

His body tense hearing someone come towards him. ''Well anything to report'' said a small round mouse to the lean one watching the castle. ''The lovely queen gave birth to two children one a girl the other a boy'' he said. ''The boss isn't going to be happy with that he has waited so long hoping she wouldn't have any heirs well he better be prepared for the news'' he said as the two headed off.

''What a child two of them born this night'' said Ratigan outraged when they arrived back at the hideout as he tried to hold his temper. ''Yeah terrible I mean what we want with two tiny bundle of fluffs in the way it isn't like you can use them in any way'' said the mouse that was on watch.

''Wait repeat what you just said'' said Ratigan as he had calmed down. ''What we want with two bundle of fluffs'' he said repeating the first part. ''No after that about using them'' said Ratigan. ''Oh that boss I mean it isn't like we need them of some importance'' he said. A plan was beginning to form in the professor's mind. ''Yes, yes we can use one of them the girl she would make a fine wife when she turns of age'' said Ratigan.

His henchmen were confused as they came further to hear what his mind was thinking. Before they could Ratigan anyone of them in reach. ''I want you to bring me the girl and to make sure no one doesn't get in the way give her this to drink'' said Ratigan giving him a strange looking bottle.

The liquid was a dark colour as he gulped wondering what it was his boss had given him. ''Oh don't worry it won't harm her just help the little princess sleep'' said Ratigan. ''Yes boss but what if they see me making off with her into the night'' he asked.

Ratigan rolled his eyes in disgust but he smiled to not show his annoyance as he searched about the place till he found a small basket. The mouse ran off to hope to please him.

In the castle Basil and Dawson entered the room with Mrs Judson into another bedroom. This one had a dresser with a chair, a wardrobe with a bed. Hiram stood by the bed where a female figure lay. ''How is she Hiram'' asked Basil. ''She is weak and tired but I guess that is what delivering babies does to her but I am proud of my beautiful grandchildren'' said Hiram.

''Yes they have bright heads with good hearts to become true leaders'' said Basil. ''Yes and when the princess is older she will make any male heart flutter and enchanted by her beauty'' said Dawson. ''I agree how is the young lad you found Basil I believe you told me his was John right'' said Hiram.

''Yes he is two which means he is in his toddler years a handful but he will be taught the way the world goes'' said Basil. ''I agree he can be a rascal but everyone has their flaws besides he will make a great knight under your training'' said Mrs Judson. Basil tried his hardest not to utter a laugh or chuckle. He knew in days come John would be a headstrong male with his own sights on things but he had a heart of gold.

''Now we must let her sleep she had hard work bringing them into this world'' said Mrs Judson as they left the room. The mouse waited till he knew everyone was asleep. For he wouldn't dare do anything when Basil and Dawson were about. Because he would be ended up captured and ordered to tell them where Ratigan was or the other henchmen or what he was planning. But he would hold his silence for Ratigan. He went on tip toe searching for the nursery. Ruby heard the sound of someone in the castle as Darius slept not aware of the danger to befallen his sister.

Ruby began to squeak upon hearing that he climbed up the stairs across the hall as he entered the room. He walked over to her cradle where Ruby was trying to climb out but she kept slipping back down.

''Hello there little prncess there is no reason to be alarm the boss wants you brought alive to him'' he said. But Ruby didn't stop as she kept squeaking. ''Listen to all that noise you are making it must be thristy work'' he said picking her up in one of his arms. He knew there must be some milk bottles around as his eye caught one already prepared for when it was time to feed them.

''Here we go'' he said pouring the liquid into it making sure Ruby didn't see. As he used his free hand to hold the bottle to her mouth. As Ruby felt herself been force to drink the milk. She tried to pull away but she couldn't.

As soon all the milk was drank Ruby felt her eyes begin to close. He put her carefully into the basket as he slipped out the nursery window after he unocked it into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Of The Past

Chapter 3: Friend Of The Past

The following everyone had noticed the baby princess missing as Basil sent a search party to find her. But there was no trace of her. Olivia kept her young son by her side all the time in case of the fear of someone snatching him from her too.

Seventeen years had passed in Princess Ruby's disappearance. While in their hideout they raised the young princess among them. But they treated her so coldly having her dressed in rags. Also she was force to do all the chores. As that morning she was busy sweeping by the enterance as two of Ratigan's henchmen were busy talking not noticing her there.

''I hear Queen Olivia is throwing a ball for her son's birthday'' said the first one. ''It must be some big celebration I bet everyone will show up to it and including any lucky girl wanting to catch the prince's eye'' said the second one. ''Who is she holding this ball for'' asked Ruby as she was interested by the news herself.

''Oh it is none of your business if you want to know his name is Darius'' said the first one. ''Yeah right we know what you're thinking doll face it ain't going to happen'' said the second one as they both began to laugh at her. ''Well then I will go and ask Ratigan I sure the professor will be reasonable'' said Ruby as she headed off carrying the broom in her hand.

She ran through the place hoping to find Ratigan and that he was in a good mood. As he sat on his throne as Fidget stood beside him. ''Boss something the matter'' asked Fidget seeing Ratigan had been in a strange mood all morning.

''Yes it seems how hard I try that girl is too stubborn to see things my way'' said Ratigan gritting his teeth. Fidget understood who he was talking about. ''The pretty maid that works here'' said Fidget. ''Yes Fidget that is who I am talking about her'' said Ratigan.

''Professor'' said Ruby as her voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he watched her enter the room. ''Ruby my dear have you finish your morning chores already'' said Ratigan confused to why she was looking for him. ''No, no I was overhearing it is Prince Darius's birthday and that the queen herself is throwing a ball in his honour I was wondering'' said Ruby.

''Wonder about what girl get to the point'' said Ratigan. ''I wish to go to the ball myself'' said Ruby. ''You dancing at the palace no that is not a place for a girl like you'' said Ratigan shaking his head. ''But profesor it is my seventeenth birthday'' said Ruby trying to explain.

''I don't care you are never to step a foot outside is that clear Ruby'' he yelled at her. She lowered her head at him. ''Yes professor I understand'' said Ruby as she left the room. Once she had gone Ratigan blew from his cigarette in thought. ''Hmm I don't mind visiting the palace myself tonight'' said Ratigan.

Ruby ran out the doorway till she was met by the rest of the henchmen as they watched her walk away. ''Well you really upset the boss this morning'' said one. ''Yeah you ungrateful girl he has done everything for you even gave you a home'' said a second one. ''What were you thinking asking such a request'' said a third one. ''You think anyone would see anything in a girl like you no one like the prince will ever love a girl like you I bet if you were going everyone would laugh at you'' said a fourth one.

Ruby felt some tears about to come down her face but she held them back. A figure emerge from them getting front of Ruby. ''That is enough all of you come Ruby better get you out of here'' said Bill taking Ruby's hand out into the hallway. Ruby was glad she was left along with him. Bill was the only friend she had in this place.

He was the only one she could turn to. He wouldn't laugh or mock her about her dreams. ''Bill why doesn't anyone besides you take me seriously'' said Ruby. Bill took a deep sigh before he answered. ''Because they are fools only for the life of crime and gaining from those they hurt'' said Bill. Ruby gave a smile as Bill seemed to cheer her up.

''Hey Bill the boss has some errands for us to do'' said one of the henchmen coming up to them as Bill got in front of Ruby in case of any more trouble. ''What errands is that I am sure Ruby can do them'' said Bill. ''No good he wants us to go outside which is a big idea to let Ruby loose'' he said.

''Oh right I see'' said Bill as his face fell as he turned to Ruby. ''Go I will be fine'' said Ruby as a few minutes later the hideout felt lonely and empty. Which was good for Ruby as she could finish her work in complete silence.

It wasn't that she hated Ratigan and his gang she was grateful that they took her in and care for her. When she was done she walked till she opened the door to her room. It only had a single tiny bed with a white cover, a wardrobe with a trunk where she kept her sewing items. She went over to the wardrobe opening one of the doors to reveal her white nightdress and a plain red dress. She stared longing at it. She had planned to make it into a grand gown to wear for the ball.

She held it in her hands as she closed her eyes pretending to be dancing at the ball. As she knew that was a dream never to come true. As she was forced to remain forever a servant in her cruel master's rule. She remembered the many times if she did the slightest thing wrong a ltitle mistake Ratigan yelled at her or hit her which frighten Ruby.

While in the palace Basil was running about searching for someone that moment. ''Where is that boy I told him that training start at dawn and he goes off on his own'' said Basil. He was looking for his young charge John who had slipped out the castle without his guardian's knowledge.

Dawson had came into the room. ''Basil I am afraid I haven't John in the kingdom'' said Dawson. ''Well he haven't gone that far he is only starting to become a knight where could he be'' said Basil.

While a young white fur nineteen year old white fur male mouse with green eyes and short brown hair. He wore a dark blue tight vest shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He was John as he rode on the back of Toby. He enjoyed riding on the dog's back but Basil warned him not to go without him in case he fell or hurt himself.

''Toby I don't understand why Basil is so worked up over me for'' asked John as they stopped for a while. As his ears pricked up as they had wandered far from the kingdom to hear someone humming.

''Toby you hear that'' asked John as Toby nodded as John saw the hideout as he began to climb downward. Ruby had returned to doing her chores as she tried to forget her sadness sweeping the floors.

''Oh what is a royal ball it is completely wonderful'' said Ruby. ''I don't see how I mean they are the same from where I come from'' said John. ''How did you get in I thought no one else was here you better leave I don't want you in any trouble'' said Ruby seeing this newcomer.

''It is alright I can handle myself so why you not going to ball anyway'' asked John. ''Oh my guardian he doesn't approve of my interests'' said Ruby. ''Same with me my guardian thinks I should stay in my home'' said John. ''So does mine I can't believe we have so much in common'' said Ruby. Then she stared dreamily. ''I wonder what the prince himself is like'' said Ruby. ''He is a good guy is really sweet once you get to know him and the queen is a sweet soul herself'' said John.

''How do you know the royal family'' asked Ruby curious. ''I serve them'' said John. ''Oh two servants then'' said Ruby softly glad she had found a friend who understood her besides Bill. Suddenly they heard a loud bark.

''Oh Toby'' said John. ''Who is he'' asked Ruby. He took Ruby by the hand but she tried to pull it away from him. ''I can't leave'' said Ruby sadly. ''Oh come on do something for your own self'' said John as he helped her out into the outside world.

Ruby pulled her body back as her eyes blinked a few minutes as the glow of the sun poured down on their backs. As Ruby stared at her surroundings for the first time in her life. Then she saw the huge dog before them. ''Oh he is so sweet'' said Ruby stroking Toby as he licked her face.

''Your welcome you want to get away from this place for a while see what you been missing all your life'' said John. Ruby felt somehow safe around John as she could trust him anyway.

She nodded as John helped her onto his back as the two rode off. She wondered how Ratigan would react if he was to find her missing. Or would she make it back in time before him.


	4. Chapter 4: Fantasy Meeting

Chapter 4: Fantasy Meeting

Ruby felt the wind rushed through her long dark hair as her fur ruffled about as the skirt of her blue tattered dress flew about. As John held his arms tight around her waist not letting her fall or go. Toby ran quickly through the land. They came to a stop at the river as Ruby saw her face in the water when John helped her down as they stood side by side.

''This is the best day of my life I never knew an even happy moment'' said Ruby. ''Well I wish to see again even I don't know your name'' said John.

''Oh it is - oh my is that the time'' said Ruby as they heard the clock in the distance chiming the hour. ''Yes Ruby where are you going'' said John as he watched about to run off. ''I have to get back at once or I will have an unpleasant return for me'' said Ruby.

Hearing the worried tone in her voice John got to his feet. ''Wait we could get you back in a few seconds'' said John. ''No - I mean no thank you that is really kind of you to offer but I can find my way home'' said Ruby as she rushed off hoping Ratigan hadn't got back before she had.

But unknown to Ruby he had returned home with his henchmen following behind him. They had finished the things they needed to do for his leatest plan. Also he wanted to look his best for Ruby. ''Ruby, Ruby'' said Ratigan as he didn't hear her answer. ''Where is that girl'' said Ratigan.

The answer came to him when Ruby ran into the room nearly bumping into them nearly sending his henchmen flying to the ground. ''Ruby there you are where have you been didn't you hear me calling you'' said Ratigan.

''Sorry I was busy professor it won't happen again'' said Ruby. ''What Ruby you didn't go venture outside as I had strictly told you not too'' said Ratigan angrily as his face went red. Ruby back away abit in fear as she stared at him timidly. ''But if I did what was the harm and the people are really nice'' said Ruby then she stopped herself but saw it was too late.

''You were seen oh Ruby all these years I had kept you safe'' said Ratigan as he went into a blind rage. ''Why what is so dangerous about the outside world that you wish to lock me away'' said Ruby angry. All of them were stunned Ruby had never once stood up to Ratigan before in her whole life. They knew she would fled away in fear or slip off to her room that was it nothing more.

Ratigan calmed himself down as he gave Ruby a sly smile. She hated the way he did that for he would find a way to charm her. ''It is just Ruby I care about you that is all I cannot bare to see a young lady like yourself getting hurt that is all'' said Ratigan.

''But I won't get hurt Ratigan unless I know how it feels'' said Ruby as she gave a deep sigh then ran off to her room. They stared after her. Once she reached her room. She stared at the dress she was planning on wearing.

''It is pretty when you touched it up'' said Bill's voice which startled her. ''Oh Bill don't scare me like that'' said Ruby. ''What you said what was it like I want to hear more about your ltitle advneture in the otuside world'' said Bill as she smiled at him.

''Oh it was wonderful he was so friendly and kind we walked together and talked together then I guess that was it'' said Ruby dreamily. ''Will you ever see him again'' Bill asked. ''I don't know guess I won't since Ratigan is furious with me'' said Ruby.

She felt Bill put a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''Rub go to the ball not for me or Ratigan but for yourself for once'' said Bill. ''I wish I could Bill but I don't think I have the time to make a dress'' said Ruby. ''Yes you will with a little help'' said Bill.

Ruby was confused as he left and return with something in his arms. She saw it was two tiny pink round jewels and two sliver slippers. Ruby had quickly began to sew her dress till it became a beautiful blood red gown with a long flowing skirt as it hang by her chest as her back was shown. She had made two long red gloves and a red mask. Bill had also found a tiny tiara as Ruby made the two jewels into earrings.

Night had arrived as Ratigan was ready to leave to the ball. He was about to call Ruby but Bill came up to him. ''Boss please be reasonable the girl has worked very hard and tired I feel best you let her rest'' said Bill.

Ratigan felt something was going on but he shook it away out of his mind. ''Very well but I tell you Bill tomorrow I will make her work double for disobeying my orders'' said Ratigan.

Bill nodded as he waited till eveyrone had left. He gave a secret whistle as Ruby emerge from her hiding place in the room. ''It was lucky he didn't see you Rub'' said Bill. Ruby gave him a hug as she ran off into the night.

While in the palace everyone danced in the grand ballroom to the music. John gave a tiny yawn hoping no one heard him. ''You alright John'' asked a brown fur bat with grey bits in his fur. ''Hmm what oh yeah I am fine Darius I shouldn't moan after all it is your birthday after all'' said John.

''I see what you mean and mother has gone all out to make it special'' said Darius as they watched the many guests in the room. Ratigan stood in the corner of the room.

''Have you done enough pain without showing up tonight'' hissed a voice beside him. ''Temper, temper Basil it is tragic how Darius grew up without his sister whatever happened to her'' said Ratigan. ''Oh Ratigan stop lying you have her I know you do it is best to tell me where she is and I swear if you had harmed her'' said Basil.

That moment the music stopped as everyone stood in awe silence. John saw why on the top of the stairs stood the most beautiful girl mouse he had ever seen in his life as a tiny tiara sat on her head with her hair tied up. She walked so gracefully towards the floor.

Every male wished in his heart that this mysterious girl who they thought maybe was a princess. But she walked past them till she stood in front of John and Darius. ''I wonder if a gentleman such as yourself would mind to dance with a lady of my status'' said Ruby.

John smiled when he heard that voice it was her the girl he met hours ago. But earlier on she was no more than a mere peasant she said so herself. ''Knight John aren't you going to accept her offer to dance with her'' said Basil coming up to them.

Ruby blinked in confusion. ''Yes'' said John as he led her out onto the dance floor as the music started up again. ''You didn't say you were a knight'' said Ruby in a low as he could only hear her. ''I guess I didn't know you will take it'' said John as everyone circled around them trying to catch a glimpse of the couple.

Ratigan watched from where he stood there was something gnawing at the back of his mind saying that girl whoever she was looked oddly familliar. As he tried to get a closer look as he followed after them. As they headed out into the garden.

As they danced together under the moonlight as the stars were out for something magical to happen. As they twirl and spin to the waltz. As they stopped by the fountain as Ruby squish her hand about the water. Till they stared up at the night sky in an embrace.

''Now we are alone can at least get your name'' said John. ''I wish I could but I can't for my guardian won't allow it if he finds out'' said Ruby as they were leaning in to kiss. ''What is it about him that you fear about'' said John. ''Because I remain bound to his service'' said Ruby.

Her eyes gaze into his suddenly she drew back. Knowing she had to get back before Ratigan did. As she ran fromt he spot with John after her. He was not losing her again chasing after her in hot pursuit.

But his path was blocked which gave Ruby the chance to race back home as she changed out of her dress back into her rags. She hid her treasures away in case anyone found them. Then she drop her whole onto her bed as she went straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Conquers All

Chapter 5: Love Conquers All

Ruby was busy sweeping the following morning when she overheard two of Ratigan's henchmen talking. ''I hear the boss had a strange discovery'' said the first one. ''Really what sort of discovery'' said the second one. ''That knight John who Basil is training was dancing with a mysterious girl all of them expect she is a princess'' said the first one.

Ruby stopped mid way in her work as she stood dreamily as her heart flutter. Without warning she knocked them to the ground. ''What the Ruby you stupid girl look at the mess you caused'' snapped the first one.

Ruby shook in fear as they were about to pounce on her. ''Oh Ruby my dear I wish to see you'' said Ratigan's voice as they stop in mid motion falling to the ground again. Making her exit Ruby followed the sound of his voice into his room.

She saw standing beside him was Fidget. In her heart she felt something tragic was to take place but what. ''Ruby ah you are here you know I did the best raising you keeping you safe from the dangers of the outside world'' said Ratigan. ''I know you treated me the best you could but -'' said Ruby.

Ratigan put a finger to his lips as he cut her off. ''Let me finish Ruby I hope this last act of gratiude will make you see sense'' said Ratigan as he held onto her hand. ''Ruby will you do the honour of being my wife'' said Ratigan.

Ruby stared at him then she looked away. ''I am sorry Ratigan I don't love you'' said Ruby as she fled from the room. It was true her heart belonged to John not him. ''Can't believe that girl is stubborn boss'' said Fidget. Ruby stopped to listen to what they were saying.

''True Fidget but I have ways to make Ruby see sense after all that time the girl has no idea who she truly is which is playing into my plans if only she knew that she was the missing princess who I stole all those years ago'' said Ratigan.

Ruby gave a gasp as she tried to cover her mouth to stop it from being heard. But it was too late as she had time to quickly hide as Ratigan and Fidget came out to see what the noise was about.

Seeing no one there they walked past where Ruby was hiding as she made sure for them not to see her. When they had passed she had slipped out of her hiding place. So all this time Ratigan had being lying to her. He had no love or thought towards her at all. And the reason he was keeping her from going out into the outside world because he was worried in case someone saw her and knew who she was.

''Hey there Rub wha tis the matter'' asked Bill as he had found her later in her room curled in a small ball as he had heard her crying. ''Oh Bill my whole life has been nothing but a lie'' said Ruby. ''So you knew'' said Bill looking uncomfortable.

Ruby's head shot up at hearing this. ''Bill if you knew about this all along why didn't you say something'' said Ruby. ''How could I the boss froce me not to tell you if I did he would have me killed'' said Bill.

Ruby understood Bill was her friend and if his life was in danger she would feel at fault for it. ''So what are you going to do now Rub'' asked Bill. ''Escape from this place forever'' said Ruby.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you Ruby'' said Ratigan's voice as they turned to see him standing in the doorway. His eyes were filled with rage as his mouth was forming into a snarl.

''You can't keep me ever I am not your prisoner'' said Ruby. ''Oh aren't we feeling brave are we Ruby'' said Ratigan giving a laugh. Before she could do anything he ordered one of his henchmen who was with him.

As he pounced on top of Ruby forcing her to lay still as he held her wrists tight. ''I am afraid you aren't going anywhere Ruby'' said Ratigan. Ruby turned her head to Bill. ''Bill find John'' said Ruby as Bill nodded as he raced off.

That moment John was busy practising his swordfighting when Bill entered the palace courtyard. He noticed the lizard are out of breath and must had run a long way to get here.

''Are you John'' Bill asked panting for air. ''Why yes I am why'' said John. ''It is Ruby she is in grave danger'' said Bill.

As soon John heard those words and his love's name he snapped into action rushing off. Bill tried to catch up with the mouse. John knew the way as he entered the place with Bill behind him.

''Looking for someone'' said Ratigan as John gritted his teeth at him. ''Where is Ruby'' John asked angrily. ''Oh I am having her taken care of so she wouldn't dare of running away again'' said Ratigan.

''Your fiend you better not had harmed her or I will'' said John. ''Such brave words'' said Ratigan. John draw out his sword to fight as he turned to Bill. ''Find Ruby and get her out of here I will take care of Ratigan'' said John.

Bill nodded as he raced off to find his friend. As both mouse and rat began to fight as it seemed Ratigan had upper hand since John was trying to defend himself in combat.

''Give it up boy soon Ruby will be mine'' said Ratigan. Those words angered John and somehow gave him the strength to fight against him. While Ruby who Bill had manage to get her free was waiting outside with Bill for John.

They waited for a long time as they saw a figure emerge. They couldn't tell if it was Ratigan or John. Ruby's face then lit up to see it was John as she ran up to him embracing him.

He groaned from the injuires Ratigan had given him but he wasn't too hurt. Later that evening John returned to the castle with Ruby. As Olivia was overjoyed to have her long lost daughter back safe and sound. As she hugged her tight in her arms.

''Oh my little girl look how beautiful you had become'' said Olivia. ''Yes mother I knew you never forgotten me as I had dreamed of finding you once again'' said Ruby. Darius stared at her. But somehow he knew Ruby was his sister as he wrapped his arms around her.

''Your highness may I ask your permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage'' said John. Olivia was thrilled at the news that Ruby had found someone who love and care for her as it was agreed.

The next morning the wedding was planned as Basil made sure to keep a caeful look out for Ratigan or any of his men if they were nearby. As Ruby appeared in an elegant white wedding dress with a white band on her head as she walked towards John.

''I knew good luck will come to you Johnattan'' said Basil giving him a wink. John stood there happily as he held Ruby's hand as the two were married.

That moment Ruby felt her whole world go dizzy and funny again. ''Mummy, mummy wake up'' came Hazel's voice as Ruby found herself once again in Hazel's bedroom.

''What did you say Hazell'' said Ruby. ''Ruby are you alright I came in to check to see if you and Hazel are alright I noticed you had went to sleep'' said John standing by her side as it seemed he was trying to shake his wife awake.

''Oh was I didn't notice'' said Ruby. ''Come on Ruby I think it is time you went to bed'' said John getting her to her feet putting the book away. ''Mummy will you read a story tomorrow night'' asked Hazel. ''Course I will Hazel now go to sleep and sweet dreams'' said Ruby as she kissed her daughter ont he forehead as she turned out the light before leaving the room.


End file.
